Endless
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Heian-Kyo: "Lalu untuk apa katana ini? Ah, aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama?" - Edo: "...jangan berpura-pura. Cepat munculkan dirimu yang sebenarnya." Sebuah kisah alternatif tentang Yukito dan Touya. For Nagisa's Challenge.


**Endless** © Clamp

A fan fiction about Yukito and Touya

by NOIR

_Ouroboros, simbol ular yang menggigit ekornya sendiri_

_Menandakan sebuah kehidupan abadi_

_Kekal dengan kekuatan dirinya sendiri_

_Dan kita berdua terjebak di dalam lingkarannya_

_Walau tidak abadi, tapi setidaknya..._

_Ikatan yang tidak akan pernah berakhir ini..._

_Ah, aku bahagia._

** Yukito **_**Nikki**_

_Tsuyu_ yang memuakkan. Bisa dibilang ini adalah masa yang paling membosankan dalam hidupku selama ini. Bagaimana mungkin hujan bisa turun di musim panas seperti ini? Tapi inilah kenyataan.

Di sini, pada era Heian-Kyo, duduk sendirian di ruanganku, menatap rintik hujan yang menghujam daun-daun bunga matahari yang sedang semangat-semangatnya tumbuh. Aku yakin besok pagi bakal muncul ulat dari dalamnya.

Aku berusaha melupakan keangkuhan hujan dengan kembali menggerus tinta tulis dan mencelupkan _fude_-kuas ke dalamnya, lalu kembali mencoba menulis _nikki_-buku harian. Tapi hari yang panas namun lembab membuat pikiranku tersumpal, dan tanpa kutahan, sudah kutumpahkan seluruh sumpah serapah dalam bisikan.

_Well_, aku tahu, aku sedang memakai _hakama_ sutera tipis berwarna ungu-warna paling _lux_ pada masa ini. Walaupun tipis, pakaian ini tetap saja merepotkan. Makanya aku lebih sering tidak memakai topi dan memilih menggerai rambutku yang berwarna keperakan begitu saja. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih merepotkan daripada _hakama_ berlembar-lembar ini serta topi tinggi menjulang, yaitu tatapan mereka.

_Gadis-gadis istana kegatelan itu._

Kerjaannya hanya membicarakan orang setiap hari di balik kipas berenda mereka. Sebentar-sebentar menata rambut, paling banter menyulam. Ah, aku benci. Tapi mereka menyukaiku. Menyapaku dengan senyuman menggoda setiap kali aku lewat di depan lorong ruangan mereka. Mereka pikir dengan begitu aku akan tertarik. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang macam begitu.

Sebagai seorang bangsawan keluarga Fujiwara, bukan hal baik bagiku untuk menunjukkan tabiatku yang tukang sumpah ini. Setahu mereka aku hanyalah seorang bangsawan tampan dengan raut wajah tenang dan ramah. Wajahku nyaris mirip perempuan, kau tahu itu, tapi bukan berarti aku lemah. Aku kuat dan **berahasia**. Penuh sekali dengan rahasia.

Satu-satunya perempuan yang aku hormati hanyalah Murasaki Shikibu-sama. Dan ketika kecil dulu aku selalu menatapnya kagum ketika beliau mengerjakan Genji Monogatari. Dengan sabar beliau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kekanakanku. Aku paling senang diceritakan tentang pangeran Genji. Sehingga saat dewasa aku punya obsesi tersendiri pada pangeran Genji ini. Kalian pasti tahu ke mana arah pembicaraanku.

_ Srek, srek_

Paling musang-musang lagi. Bergumul dengan pasangan mereka untuk menghangatkan diri. Sembunyi sedemikian rupa di rumpun bonsai tua. Bikin iri.

_ Srek, srek, tap._

Ah, berisik sekali musang-musang itu. Biarlah. _Nikki_-ku belum selesai.

_ Tap. Bruk!_

Rupanya bukan musang! Aku menyadarinya ketika kulongokkan kepala ke luar, ke arah taman. Lalu aku melihat sosoknya di tengah hujan. Saat ia memanjat lalu melompati pagar pembatas puri dengan mudahnya. Sosok bertubuh besar itu berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah taman, menatap lurus ke arahku yang tengah tercengang. Awalnya aku hanya dapat melihat siluet tubuhnya saja tapi berangsur-angsur dapat kulihat semakin jelas.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan _hakama_ compang camping, memakai sandal jerami ala prajurit dan menyandang _katana_. Lengannya sobek hingga batas bahu, dan memakai celana yang digulung selutut.

Perampok!

Sebelum sempat berteriak, pemuda tadi sudah melompat masuk ke ruanganku dan membungkam mulutku dengan tangan besarnya.

Lalu ia pun membisikkan kata-kata tepat di samping telingaku, "Sst... Jangan teriak-teriak, gadis manis. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Gadis manis? Yang benar saja! Lalu aku pun dengan sekuat tenaga memelengkan wajah dan memukul perutnya yang tidak terlindungi dengan siku.

"Auhh!" teriaknya kesakitan sambil meringkuk. Aku pun segera berdiri, menyambar _wakazashi_-_katana_ kecil yang sudah _stand by_ di kotak sebelah meja tulisku, lalu mengacungkannya pada perampok itu. Pemuda perampok itu masih meringkuk lalu ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Dan kami pun sama-sama tercengang oleh sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Laki-laki?!" teriaknya.

"Touya?!" teriakku.

Pemuda itu semakin terperanjat lalu bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menjatuhkan _wakazashi_-ku begitu saja. Mendadak aku ingin tertawa. Tertawa yang sebenarnya. Inginnya hingga menggelak-gelak, tapi aku tahu kalau ini di dalam puri dan bakal menarik perhatian jika di saat hujan-hujan begini, ada seorang bangsawan muda yang tergelak-gelak tanpa ada orang lain di kamarnya. _Kurang waras_, pikir orang yang mendengarkan.

Pemuda perampok itu, Touya, terbengong-bengong menatapku lalu aku pun melangkah mendekatinya,

Dialah alasanku membenci perempuan. Sejak dulu sekali...

Aku pun memeluknya. Erat sekali. Hingga mungkin dia tidak bisa bernafas. Tidak apa-apa. Asal aku senang.

"He-hei, _Omae_! Apa-apaan ini!" erang Touya dengan terbata-bata. Aku terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukan. Menatap mata hitamnya, alis tebalnya, dan rambut lurus hitamnya... Untuk kedua kalinya...

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanyaku berbisik. Touya menampakkan wajah bingung sekaligus aneh saat menatapku. Ia menggeleng kecil-kecil. Lucu sekali. Maka kulanjutkan lagi kata-kataku, "Kalau tidak ingat, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan bisa bertemu lagi, aku sudah senang..."

Lalu perlahan aku mendekatkan wajah pada wajahnya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya yang masih terbuka karena kebingungan. Ah, perasaan ini...

Lama, Touya diam saja. Aku yakin, bukan karena dia setuju, tapi karena terkejut setengah mati. Benar saja, ia pun mendorong tubuhku kuat-kuat hingga nyaris terjerembab. Ia pun berdiri, mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya secara kasar sambil menunduk. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Kemudian ia menegakkan badannya, memasang wajah galak dan berkata,

"Kau aneh! Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah..."

"Menyerah apa? Merampok? Silakan saja kalau kau mau merampokku. Tapi bawa aku bersamamu."

"Apa?!"

"Hm? Apanya yang apa?"

"Sial... Lihat saja nanti..."

Lalu secepat kedatangannya, ia menghilang dalam sekali kedipan. Aku masih duduk terpaku. Menatap tempat ia berada tadi. Sisa-sisa kehangatan tubuhnya masih tertinggal di sana. Hawa keberadaannya yang membahagiakan. Aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Hingga menyentuh hati.

Dan hujan pun berhenti.

Di dalam tandu yang diangkat oleh prajurit-prajurit dari puri, aku menguap bosan. Tandu yang bergoyang-goyang ini bikin ngantuk. Aku lebih suka naik kuda ke mana-mana tapi untuk kali ini berbeda. Aku diberi _haori_-mantel panjang-kimono perempuan di atas _hakama_ku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka diperlakukan begini tapi karena ini perintah Fujiwara-sama, aku menurut saja. Hari ini puterinya dijadwalkan mengunjungi puri keluarga di daerah jauh. Dan dari mata-mata, dikatakan bahwa bakal ada rombongan perampok yang menghadang di jalan alternatif. Maka Fujiwara-sama pun berinisiatif untuk memakaikan puterinya pakaian laki-laki di atas kimononya, melewatkannya jalur utama dan mengutusku untuk lewat jalur alternatif dengan memakai pakaian perempuan. Tujuannya satu, untuk mengecoh perampok-perampok itu.

Jujur, ada sedikit rasa senang saat diutus melaksanakan tugas ini. Karena, yah, ada kemungkinan aku bakal bertemu dengan perampok favoritku. Yang kemarin...

"Semua siaga!" teriak seorang prajurit dengan lantang. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari prajuit-prajurit di luar tandu. Mendadak tanduku diturunkan. Benar dugaanku. Tapi rupanya perampok itu datang dengan pasukan yang cukup banyak. Lebih baik melarikan diri. Ini cukup gawat.

Lalu aku pun menggulung lengan kimono, kemudian bermaksud membuka tirai tandu untuk melompat keluar. Namun belum sempat kubuka, tirai itu sudah membuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan seseorang dengan rambut dan mata hitam legam.

Touya!

Pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya sejenak, mencoba meyakinkan penglihatannya, lalu mengerutkan alis dan berkata, "Ck! Sudah kuduga... Tapi untuk apa kau memakai kimono perempuan? Aku tahu kau mirip perempuan tapi aku tidak akan tertipu."

"Tapi pertama kali itu, kau tertipu, lho. Kalau sekarang tidak tertipu, kenapa tidak bilang teman-temanmu saja kalau ini jebakan? Kenapa harus repot-repot menghadangku?"

"Cerewet. Ikut aku sekarang juga!"

Belum sempat berpikir apa-apa, ia sudah menarik tanganku untuk turun dari tandu. Kemudian di tengah hingar bingar pertarungan berdarah itu, ia menarikku masuk ke dalam hutan dan kami pun terus berlari memasukinya. Semakin dalam, dengan bergandengan tangan.

Si sebuah pondok bobrok di dalam hutan, aku dan Touya bersembunyi. Entah bersembunyi dari apa, agak kabur maknanya. Pondok itu gelap, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Untungnya mataku normal jadi semakin lama aku bisa terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan purnama, aku dapat melihatnya. Touya yang sedang duduk di pojok pondok. Terengah kelelahan akibat berlari.

"Kenapa kau membawaku lari?" tanyaku kemudian. Touya menatapku sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela pondok yang terbuka.

"Bukankah kemarin kau yang minta?"

"..."

"Yah, _maa_-itu... Entahlah. Seperti ada kekuatan aneh yang membisikkan padaku untuk membawamu kabur. Entahlah, entahlah..." katanya setelah kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Melihatnya yang demikian gundah, aku pun berdiri dan bermaksud menghampirinya. Tapi ia dengan cekatan mengambil _katana_ yang ia sandarkan di sampingnya duduk, lalu mengacungkannya padaku.

"Hm? _Katana_? Kau suka memakainya?" tanyaku, terkekeh.

"Justru kau kan yang suka terluka dengan benda ini?"

Aku tersenyum. Melihatnya yang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar tapi dengan wajah memerah itu...

Dengan dorongan perasaan yang meluap-luap, aku mendekatinya dan bersimpuh. Dengan lembut aku menyentuh tangannya yang sedang mencengkeram _katana_. Touya tersentak sedikit lalu mencoba mengambil alih _katana_nya lagi. Tapi aku tidak mau. Tanpa ia sadari, aku punya kekuatan besar yang membuatku mampu mengendalikan tenaga yang besar sekalipun. Kekuatan dari Tengu...

Lalu aku pun menurunkan _katana_ itu pelan-pelan, dan mengarahkan ujungnya tepat pada perutku.

"Bunuh aku, Touya."

Touya mendelik lalu berkata, "Tentu saja aku tidak bermakud untuk benar-benar membunuhmu! Tidak mungkin..."

"Lalu untuk apa _katana_ ini? Ah, aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku merasa ada gejolak yang luar biasa membuncah dari dalam tubuhku, dan rasanya ingin aku alirkan kepadanya. Ingin sekali... Saat ini juga.

Maka aku pun mengeluarkan _wakazashi_ dari dalam sabuk _obi_-ku lalu menyerahkannya pada Touya.

"Kau mati pakai _wakazashi_ kecilku. Aku mati dengan _katana_ besarmu."

"Apa-apaan?!"

Tidak ada kata tanya lagi, Touya. Aku sudah bertekad. Aku ingin mati bersamamu. Tepat di sampingmu. Tergoda perasaan itu, aku lalu semakin mendekatkan _katana_ Touya pada perutku dan mencengkeramkan _wakazashi_ku pada tangan kiri Touya.

"Hentikan!"

"Tidak akan. Karena aku **sangat** menyukaimu, Touya."

"Dan aku **sangat** tidak menyukaimu!"

Kata Touya begitu. Mungkin kata terakhirnya. Karena tidak lama setelah itu, ia merebut _wakazashi_ dan menusukkannya pada perutnya sendiri, lalu menggesernya menyilang. Ia melakukan _seppuku_.

Darah merah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tubuh yang sangat aku kagumi. Tapi tinggal kosongnya saja, tanpa jiwa. Tubuhku pun bergetar oleh rasa entah apa yang membuatku tertawa tergelak-gelak. Kalau tertawa di sini, tidak akan ada yang menyebutku gila.

Puas tertawa, kusentuh simbol Ouroboros yang terpatri di leher kananku ini, tepat sebelum aku menusukkan _katana_ milik Touya ke dalam perutku. Untuk _seppuku_. Kurasa saat ini Touya juga sedang memperhatikan simbol yang kupatrikan pada dadanya itu, tentunya di alam sana.

Aku terkekeh. Kutukan Tengu yang membuat kita bisa terus bereinkarnasi dan disatukan dalam berbagai zaman memang yang terbaik. Dan hei, Touya-ku, beberapa ratus tahun lagi, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Begitu seterusnya.

Hingga kau dapat mengakuiku.

** Touya **_**Banashi**_

PelabuhanEdo benar-benar penuh. Nyaris tidak tersisa sedikitpun celah bahkan untuk bersin sebentar. Aku merapatkan topi pet yang kukenakan untuk menutup wajah dan mengancingkan jas _gakuran_-seragam anak laki-laki agar terhindar dari terpaan angin dingin.

Mengingat waktu yang beranjak sore, aku bergegas mengangkat koper yang cukup berat dan melangkah memasuki kota. Kuduga, kota bakal lengang di musim pancaroba begini. Rupanya aku salah. Kota bahkan lebih penuh daripada pelabuhan.

Aku berjalan perlahan dengan langkah kecil-kecil menuju sebuah penginapan yang sudah alamatnya dituliskan oleh Sensei di Jerman minggu lalu. Katanya aku harus menginap di situ dulu sebelum kembali ke asrama sekolah. Karena urusan administrasi, katanya. Aku menurut saja. Mumpung biayanya masih masuk dalam ranah beasiswa.

Kuterobos jalan raya yang penuh dengan pengendara sepeda dan kendaraan bermotor. Kusadari ternyata Edo sudah sangat berubah sejak kutinggalkan tiga tahun lalu. Sudah banyak benda-benda barat yang masuk dan memenuhi sudut-sudut kota tapi masih banyak juga ibu-ibu yang berkimono. Yang jelas, sudah tidak lagi ada samurai. Yang bawa _katana_.

_Katana_, ya...

_"Touya!"_

_Tet, teet...!_

Suara klakson trem mengagetkanku. Rupanya cukup lama juga aku terdiam memandangi kota yang berubah. Lalu cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kaki menuju trotoar. Baru kusadari rupanya banyak orang di sekitar kota yang memperhatikanku. Mungkin karena aku terlihat agak mencolok dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan pakaian ala barat ini. Pakaian pelajar. Dan aku baru saja turun dari kapal. Tentu saja sangat mudah untuk orang-orang mengenaliku sebagai seorang pelajar pandai peraih beasiswa untuk belajar ke barat.

Kembali ke tujuan awalku di sini.

Setelah bertanya kesana kemari, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan penginapan yang Sensei maksud. Rupanya cukup menguras tenaga juga karena letaknya yang agak menjorok masuk dari pusat kota. Penginapan itu cukup megah namun masih bergaya tradisional. Yang membuatku tercengang dengan kemegahannya itu, tepat di sebelahnya terdapat gedung pertunjukkan tradisional yang didekor ala barat. Suatu akulturasi yang memukau.

"Gedung pertunjukan kabuki?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri setelah agak lama mengenali gedung pertunjukan itu. Lalu aku bergegas memasuki penginapan itu, yang di papan namanya tertulis besar-besar Tomo-ya'. Di dalam cukup hangat sehingga lebih baik kulepaskan jas gakuran ini. Sebenarnya supaya tidak terlalu mencolok seperti tadi...

"Touya-_kun_?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan menjumpai pemiliknya yang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis. Seorang setengah baya yang masih tampak cantik. Rambutnya lurus dan dibelah tengah. Sangat cantik...

"Touya-_kun_ _deshou_ _ka_?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Aku terkesiap lalu melepas topi dan ber-_ojigi_ hormat. Dinginnya udara masuk melalui tengkukku yang tidak dilindugi banyak rambut.

"_Hai, sou shimasu_. Benar sekali," jawabku sopan. Wanita itu membalas _ojigi_-ku dengan gestur yang memukau.

"_Aa, sou ka_. Perkenalkan saya Mizuki. Saya ditugaskan untuk menyiapkan tempat tinggal sementara untuk Anda oleh Kinomoto-Sensei. Mari, ikut saya."

Dan selanjutnya aku pun sudah berjalan mengikutinya menuju kamar sementaraku yang terletak di bagian belakang penginapan. Saat berjalan di belakangnya, dadaku bergetar. Rupanya gerak-gerik anggun Mizuki-san membuatku gemetar. Tapi sisi lain dari diriku terusik. Benarkah akibat Mizuki-san? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti ada perasaan dalam hatiku yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan (atau sudah) bertemu dengan seseorang...

"Silakan, di sini. Tasnya mau saya bereskan?" tanya Mizuki-san ketika kami sudah berada di depan kamar. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Saya bisa sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mengantar," kataku ber-_ojigi_ lagi. Mizuki-san membalas _ojigi_-ku, tersenyum manis, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sepeninggalnya aku memasuki kamar itu. Cukup luas juga. Selain itu sirkulasi udaranya pun lancar. Pasti menyenangkan walau hanya berdiam diri di sini selama seminggu lamanya. Sambil memandangi taman ala Jepang dan menangkap sayup-sayup suara dedaunan. Ah, seperti saat itu...

Untuk itulah aku ingin segera membereskan barang-barang bawaan dan langsung tidur. Untuk mengusir mabuk laut, tidur di sini betul-betul efektif. Untungnya di pojok ruangan ada sebuah almari geser yang cukup besar. Tentu saja koperku cukup mudah masuk ke dalam situ. Tidak perlu buang tenaga lagi untuk menjejalkannya.

Masih dengan menyeret koper, aku berjalan menuju almari geser itu dan meraih pegangannya untuk menggeser dan membukanya. Segera setelah kubuka cukup lebar, bau manis menyeruak dari dalam almari. Mungkin Mizuki-san menebarkan kulit jeruk manis di da...lam...

...nya?

"Huaaa!" bagai melihat hantu, aku tersentak. Di dalam almari itu, aku melihatnya. Sepasang mata yang menyala dalam gelap, memandangku. Lama kelamaan aku bisa melihatnya secara jelas. Ada tubuh seseorang di situ. Seorang pemuda berambut keperakan yang duduk meringkuk di pojok almari...

"Yu-yukito?!" teriakku begitu menyadari siapa yang ada di sana. Ya, itu benar Yukito. Yukito **yang itu**.

Tapi dia tidak bicara apapun, justru rautnya menggambarkan bahwa ia ketakutan, lalu buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan kimono panjang yang ia pakai.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar derap langkah kaki di lorong penginapan. Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Mendengarnya, tubuh Yukito menjadi menggigil. Kemudian empat sampai lima orang laki-laki berbadan besar masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menuju tempatku berdiri. Seakan aku tidak ada di sana, mereka menerobos masuk dan membuka lebar-lebar almari begitu saja. Lalu dengan kasar mereka menarik lengan Yukito keluar dari almari. Yukito tampak berontak tapi karena tangan-tangan mereka yang besar, tidak mudah baginya untuk menolak. Ia pun dengan langkah terseret ikut keluar bersama dengan orang-orang bertubuh besar itu. Kimononya yang kusut ternyata tidak dikenakannya secara sempurna sehingga ia harus memegangi bagian bawah kimononya yang terulur menyapu lantai.

Seseorang dari laki-laki kasar itu menghadapku lalu ber-_ojigi_ dan berlalu tanpa kata-kata. Aku membalasnya agak canggung dan menyaksikan kepergian orang-orang yang tidak terduga tadi.

Setelahnya aku menangkap adegan saat kepala Yukito menoleh padaku dan menatapku dengan mata sendu. Seolah berkata, "tolong aku..."

Malam berikutnya aku mencoba masuk ke gedung pertunjukan kabuki untuk ikut menonton. Mizuki-san bercerita padaku bahwa itu adalah gedung kabuki tertua di Edo. Makanya aku penasaran. Apalagi sudah tiga tahun ini aku tidak menonton pertunjukan tradisional. Kangen juga ternyata.

Sebenarnya untuk menghapus ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Yukito sekarang? Mengapa dia dibawa paksa seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu.

Antrean untuk membeli tiket tidaklah panjang. Mungkin akibat restorasi. Banyak orang beralih memilih hiburan yang lebih menyenangkan dan modern daripada terkantuk-kantuk menonton kabuki.

Rupanya perkiraanku mengenai isi dari gedung megah ini tidaklah meleset. Panggungnya cukup luas. Kursinya pun banyak. Kesimpulanku, dahulu tempat pertunjukan ini pernah mengalami masa jaya yang luar biasa.

Lalu pertunjukan pun dimulai. Satu per satu pemain memasuki panggung. Gerakan, tarian, akting dan suara mereka luar biasa. Seakan aku tidak sedang menonton kabuki dari babak ke babak tetapi sedang menonton sepenggal kisah hidup seseorang. Kebanyakan dari pemain-pemain itu memang dibesarkan di keluarga pemain kabuki sehingga mereka telah terlatih sejak kecil.

Kemudian sang tokoh utama muncul. Seorang pemuda berbadan kecil yang memerankan tokoh wanita. Seseorang yang sangat cantik. Saat menatap gesturnya, tiba-tiba muncul suatu getaran yang aneh dalam dadaku. Sama seperti ketika memandangi punggung Mizuki-san kemarin...

Yukito...

"_Onna-gata_?" bisikku agak keras membuat beberapa penonton di sebelahku menoleh tidak nyaman.

Aku menatap wajah Yukito. Ia tampak lebih kurus dari sejak kami bertemu dulu, di Heian-Kyo. Ekspresinya nampak tidak bahagia. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Hari berikutnya, aku berpura-pura melakukan penelitian tentang kabuki untuk tugas akhir sekolah. Dengan seragam gakuran dan tas sekolah ala barat, dengan mudah aku berhasil meyakinkan para penjaga dan dapat masuk ke tempat pemain kabuki. Ruangan tempat mereka tinggal berada di bagian paling belakang gedung dengan dibatasi tembok-tembok yang cukup tinggi. Selain itu tempatnya kotor, seakan tidak pernah dijamah tangan manusia. Aneh. Tidak seharusnya tempat tinggal pemain kabuki begitu tertutup. Tempat ini lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai... Penjara.

Tujuanku sebenarnya hanya ingin menemui Yukito. Itu saja.

Lalu aku mengendap di balik sebuah plang besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk dekorasi. Di depan tembok yang membatasi tempat tinggal para pemain kabuki, dua orang laki-laki tua yang berbicara. Lalu salah satu dari mereka, yang bertopi barat, mengeluarkan segepok uang kertas yang nampak masih baru. Laki-laki yang tidak bertopi menerima uang itu lalu menghilang dari pandanganku. Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki tanpa topi tadi kembali lagi. Tapi tidak sendiri. Ia menggandeng seseorang dan menyerahkannya pada laki-laki bertopi tadi. Seorang pemuda yang berperawakan seperti perempuan dengan kimono. Sama dengan Yukito...

Laki-laki bertopi itu lalu merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu pemuda itu dan membawanya pergi. Namun dari gerak-gerik si pemuda, aku dapat merasakan kegelisahannya. Ia seakan tidak rela dirangkul oleh laki-laki tua tadi. Seakan ingin melarikan diri.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Maka setelah mereka pergi, aku bergegas memasuki pintu yang menjadi gerbang untukku dapat masuk melintasi tembok. Cukup mudah masuk ke sana karena laki-laki tua yang membawakan pemuda tadi sudah kembali tenggelam dalam sake-nya.

Rupanya tembok itu tersambung langsung pada sebuah ruang yang cukup gelap. Perlahan aku berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu, sangat hati-hati agar tidak jatuh terjerembab dan dengan konyolnya terkantuk sesuatu dan besok ditemukan petugas tengah pingsan.

Hanya ada satu jalan pada ruangan itu. Hal itu membuatku semakin optimis untuk segera menemukan keberadaan Yukito.

Suara suatu benda yang berderak membuatku kaget. Suara itu berasa; dari sana. Tepat di samping lorong, terdapat kotak-kotak besar yang ditutupi kain raksasa berwarna kelabu. Penasaran, aku pun mencoba mengintip kain penutup itu. Tanpa diduga, seluruh kain ikut melorot turun, memunculkan isi sebenarnya kotak raksasa itu.

Puluhan pemuda yang berparas cantik melebihi wanita. Berada di dalamnya. Duduk terpekur dengan pandangan mata kosong. Sebagian dari mereka meringkuk di pojok ruang sempit itu, nampak takut saat menatapku. Beberapa tidak berekspresi. Sisanya hanya diam saja dengan tatapan tajam. Aku gemetar karena terkejut lalu memundurkan badan. Saat itulah aku menemukannya. Di kotak paling pojok. Rambut peraknya sangat mencolok di antara semua pemuda yang ada. Yukito...

Tanpa banyak kata aku pun menuju tempatnya berada. Ia yang tengah bersandar ke dinding pun tersentak dengan kehadiranku lalu mendongak.

"Kau... yang kemarin?" tanyanya lemah. Aku mengangguk lalu mengutak-atik gembok pada ruang sempit berteralis itu. Yukito mendekatiku dan berkata dengan nada yang tidak kalah lemah dari yang tadi. "Tidak ada jalan keluar. Menyerahlah."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyerah. Kau tidak tahu kan, kalau aku punya kekuatan khusus yag cukup besar," kataku membuat Yukito mengerutkan alis karena tidak memahaminya.

Aku tahu kalau kekuatan ini aku punyai sejak dulu. Dahulu sekali. Dan benar saja, gembok itu terlepas dengan sekali tarik. Aku terengah. Kekuatan ini butuh tenaga yang sangat besar, rupanya.

Segera kubuka pintu dan menggandeng tangan Yukito. Sama seperti dulu, di Heian-Kyo...

Aku menemukan gudang tua itu secara tidak sengaja. Membawa-bawa Yukito yang mengenakan kimono mencolok sepanjang kota bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi penampilanku yang terpelajar begini. Bayangkan saja, seorang pemuda pelajar yang berlari-lari sepanjang jalan dengan menggandeng seorang lelaki yang nyaris seluruh kimononya melorot. Tapi entah karena kekuatan apa, aku berhasil menemukan tempat tersembunyi tanpa dicurigai. Sebuah gudang tua di ujung kota.

Yukito duduk bersimpuh di atas jerami yang sudah mengering, membetulkan kimononya yang melorot. Sekilas aku dapat melihat lehernya yang seputih salju...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya. Ia mengangguk saja, masih menunduk. Dia tampak sangat berbeda dengan yang dahulu, entah mengapa. Kemudian kudekati dia, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menggeser sedikit duduknya dan menunduk semakin dalam.

"Yukito."

Dia diam saja.

"Yukito, jangan berpura-pura. Cepat munculkan dirimu yang sebenarnya," kataku kemudian menyesali perkataanku sendiri. Karena kalau dia yang asli muncul, berdua saja denganku...berarti sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

Yukito masih menunduk dalam diam, membuatku tertarik menyelidikinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena sebentar kemudian ia menengadahkan mukanya dan menatapku. Tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tajam dan...

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Bisa-bisanya tahu sisi diriku yang ini..." ucapnya padaku dengan aksen yang lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Tunggu. Dia bertanya siapa aku? Tidak mungkin...

_ Rupanya Yukito tidak ingat... Padahal aku ingat..._

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajah padaku. Aku memundurkan kepala sedikit dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari matanya yang indah. Namun sia-sia saja. Mataku sudah terpaku pada matanya lekat-lekat...

Tangan kecilnya bergerak perlahan lalu menyentuh kepalaku dan mengambil topi pet di sana, kemudian melemparnya sembarangan.

Katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang memikat, "Hm... Kau tampan juga. Mirip seseorang yang pernah aku temui. Tapi siapa, ya? Aku tidak ingat..."

"Yukito..."

Dan seperti dulu, ia mengecupku secara tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan. Tapi kali ini aku tidak mendorongnya. Aku membiarkan bibirnya tetap berada di atas bibirku. Membiarkan perasaan aneh ini hinggap sekali lagi.

"_Hitomebore_-cinta pada pandangan pertama..." bisiknya, mengalun begitu saja bagai suara burung pipit muda, sembari perlahan-lahan menanggalkan kimononya. Dari bahu, memperlihatkan dadanya yang berwarna agak merah muda, kemudian memperlihatkan pinggangnya yang ramping, hingga mencapai kakinya yang sehalus kapas. Ia lalu membuang kimononya begitu saja di antara tumpukan jerami.

Aku mendadak ingin menutup mata, merebahkan badan secara terlentang dan membiarkannya melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Di atas tubuh lelahku ini. Sebagai balasan selama dua pertemuan ini. Pertemuan pertama, aku tidak menganggapnya. Pertemuan kedua, aku tidak mengingatnya. Dan pada pertemuan ketiga ini, aku akan membiarkannya menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Yukito yang tidak mengingatku pun masih saja mencintaiku. Aku merasa benar-benar berdosa.

Hanya sekilas-sekilas saja menatap tubuh berpeluh dan merasakan nafas memburunya, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di dalam Yukito. Sangat dalam. Begitu hangat dan memabukkan. Aku tidak terlalu memahami ini tapi tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Kubiarkan saja saat ia menatapku, menyentuhku, menciumku dan mengalirkan perasaannya ke dalam diriku. Aku cukup memperhatikan saja. Karena akulah tersangkanya, sementara dia korbannya. Dia berhak meminta semuanya dariku. Ambil saja sebanyak yang kau mau, Yukito. Aku merelakannya.

Dan diam-diam aku berikrar; Beberapa ratus tahun lagi, kuharap rasa ini masih tersisa. Masih teringat dengan jelas. Namun ini hanya harapan saja, yang tidak tahu akan terwujud atau tidak.

"Yu-ki-to..."

Tidak ada yang tahu.

** Futarikiri Monogatari**

Dua orang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun berhadapan di taman kota yang terletak di samping perumahan tempat mereka tinggal.

"Kita jadi teman, ya," kata Yukito, dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Ya. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Touya dengan wajah datar.

Dan selanjutnya mereka menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat. Persahabatan yang membuat iri orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan bersama-sama mereka menjaga seorang gadis kecil. Adik Touya. Dengan kasih sayang yang sama.

Ya. Hanya sahabat saja. Sahabat adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Tidak lebih.

Harapan mereka tidak terkabul. Mereka tidak ingat.

_Mungkin._

Suatu sore di musim gugur. Pada umur tujuh belas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Sakura?" tanya Yukito pada Touya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya?" jawab Touya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungai Kamo yang berubah warna menjadi oranye diterpa langit senja.

"Hm? Kau cemburu?" jawab Yukito dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"….."

"Touya?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Yukito terkekeh. Lalu dengan suara yang berbeda dari barusan, ia berkata, "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri."

Touya menatapnya sejenak dan melihat raut wajah Yukito yang berubah. Ia pun meletakkan tangan di atas dada sebelah kanannya.

"Lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung pada pengukir simbol ini."

Yukito pun merasa lehernya memanas.

Dan mereka berdua hanya terdiam, menggali kembali ingatan masing-masing.

February 2014


End file.
